After Colony 197: Reflections
by Snow Tigra
Summary: A season of stories set after the story line of Endless Waltz. All Gundams were destroyed in the Marimeia wars, save for Wing. A new enemy appears, and Heero is on their side? All old characters return (provided they weren't killed) and new ones appear
1. Default Chapter

After Colony 197: Reflections  
  
Author's Note: Yes this is what it looks like, a season to the tv show that takes place after Endless Waltz. This is not in an Alternate Universe, this is in the actual Gundam Wing universe. A few things must be noted because of this. Though I am an avid yaoi fan of most pairings do not expect any pairings to show up right away. This series is purposely arranged like the original so there will be hints galore, but I will not place actually lemon scenes in here. Least I have no plans so far. And also note that though there will be new female characters introduced do not assume I am pairing them with the original five gundam pilots, I have no intention of doing that. If there are hints... well then they are just hints and we can all ignore them just like we ignored the hints from the show about Relena and Heero. *grins* All of that said any new characters are my own creation, everyone else (save for randomly named cannonfodder) belongs to the company who created Gundam Wing. Don't sue me, I'm paying for college here, and that means that I have no money. (P.S. I know how much you may all hate the narrator but he only shows up once, and this is important.)  
  
  
Reflections: Prologue  
  
The year is After Colony 197 and the era of peace has lasted without interuption since the fall of the Barton foundation. In the time that has passed the five gundam pilots have split their seperate ways. Trowa Barton contiunes to travel with his sister Catherine in the circus, frequently returning to visit Quatre's home on L4. Wufei recently quit the Preventers, much to Sally Po's disappointment, to join Zechs and Noin on the terraforming project centered on Mars. Duo and Hilde's space recovery company has soared off and they spend the majority of their time buying and reselling old parts of mobile suits and transports to whoever is interested. Lady Une still heads the Preventers with Marimeia working beside her in the office. Marimeia, unfortunantly can not do much fieldwork since she is still confined to a wheelchair, but she doesn't seem to care that much. She feels it is adiquite punishment for what she almost did to the people of earth. As the year of After Colony 197 comes to a close Relena Peacecraft still holds her very powerful position urging for peace to conitune in the world. Heero Yuy has not been seen since the fall of the Barton Foundation.  
  



	2. Jail Break

After Colony 197: Reflections  
  
Episode 1: Jail Break  
  
Duo Maxwell groaned loudly as his world swam back into view. Opening his eyes he tried to sit up and immediatly regretted it, he dropped back to where he was lying on the hard metal floor. Lying there silently he took stock of his situation. He was in a cell with his hands cuffed and his gun was gone. They'd done a pretty thorough search and he could tell that, just by shifting his weight, they'd found and taken all his hidden weapons. K'so! Did they get his lockpic too? Of all the dumb luck!  
  
Duo closed his eyes and relaxed. Relax man, he told himself, just figure how you got yourself into this mess and then you'll come up with some way to get out of it. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and tried to remember.  
  
**  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Hai?" Duo sat reclined in his pilot seat aboard his own transport, his feet propped up on the edge of the control panel. Beside him Sally gave a light smile, she couldn't help it.  
  
"We're here."  
  
Duo opened one eye and glanced toward the view screen which displayed the view of space around them. The blinking lights of a transport shuttle caught his attension and he opened both eyes, sitting up. "That them?"  
  
"Yep." Responded the Preventer next to him.  
  
"Ok then, here goes." He pressed a few buttons and motioned to Sally, who stood up and headed for the back compartment, closing the door behind her. As soon as the door was safely closed Duo opened communications. "Hello over there? This is Space Trader Charon requesting assistance, please respond." He leaned back and played with the end of his braid as he waited for the other ship to respond. A second later the screen blinked and flashed on to reveal an older looking man with a very pointy nose.  
  
"This is the transport River's Edge, what do you want?"  
  
Not very friendly are they? He thought with a grin. "I'm having some minor difficulties here and I don't have the proper equiptment to make the repairs. Requesting permission to dock for a few hours and fix my ship. You are the nearest ship, there isn't a base for a ways yet."   
  
The man seemed to hesitate.  
  
"I can pay, no worries there. It'll only take an hour, two tops."  
  
The man nodded. "You have clearance, but only for two hours." Then the connection was severed. Duo grinned.  
  
"We won't even need one." Duo prepared the ship for docking while Sally stepped back into the room, armed quite well. She tossed him a fully loaded gun.   
  
"You ready?"  
  
Duo nodded and grew serious. "Lets hope these kids of yours can run fast."  
  
**  
  
Duo's eyes snapped open and he glanced around. He'd heard something. Quickly he sat up and looked around the entire cell, his eyes settling on a shadowy figure sitting completely still in the corner, just watching him.   
  
"You're finally awake," spoke a quiet voice.  
  
"Didn't even see you there... hn, must be losing my touch." Duo reached up and began to run his fingers through his hair, searching for the extra lockpic he always hid there. Meanwhile she stood up and walked over to sit down next to him. She turned her head to watch the door to the cell quietly, her dark red hair covering her face.  
  
Duo swore as he discovered the lockpic was definently gone. "Shimatta!" With an exasperated sigh he dropped back onto the floor and rolled over to stare at the ceiling. She turned her purple eyes toward him in question.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"Yeah, they stole my lockpic! And it was my favorite one too!"   
  
She smiled quietly. "What, do you mean this thing?"  
  
Duo glanced over to see her holding a small piece of finely crafted twisted metal. He sat up to catch it as she dropped it into his hands.   
  
"It fell out of your hair when they brought you in here. I was able to grab it before the guards noticed."  
  
Duo grinned. "Ha!" Duo quickly manuvered the piece and with a loud click his hand-binders fell away. He turned and started to work on her's.  
  
"You were with that woman, the one who helped the others escape right?"  
  
Duo nodded. "You were the one who created the diversion?"  
  
"Yeah, name's Chance."  
  
Duo smirked at that. "Duo. Now what do you say we get out of here?"  
  
"Couldn't agree more."  
  
Both walked up to the door. "One, two, THREE!" At the same time they kicked the door, and watched it buckle slightly on the hinges. A second kick and the door flew out into the hallway, significantly startling the two guards. Duo rolled out into the hallway and kicked out his feet, triping the first guard while Chance rammed herself into the other one. Chance knocked him to the ground and caught him gun, flipping it around to hit him in the head, knocking him unconsious. She then whirled around to find Duo leaning over the other unconsious guard, searching his pockets for ammo. He finally stood up and grinned at her.  
  
"Not bad," he commented as he glanced down the next hallway.  
  
"Not bad yourself. You've had experience in this."  
  
Duo just grinned. "A little, yeah. This way." The two took off down the hallway as fast as they could, yet still a large group of guards and people in offical looking uniforms were giving chase. They reached the docking bay of the ship and ducked behind the wall for cover.   
  
"Can you pilot?" Chance yelled above the hail of gunfire.  
  
Duo nodded as he returned the guard's fire, for the moment keeping them at the other end of the hallway. "Hai, I did a little piloting in my days." He grinned at the private joke.  
  
"Well, then you get to pick our way out. I'll cover you."   
  
Duo took the hint and turned. Mobile suit or transport, hmm. He smirked, not a very hard choice. Shifting his gun to one hand he bolted for the nearest mobile suit. Jumping into the cockpit he let instinct take over and soon the mobile suit came to life. Turning he aimed the main gun down the hallway and fired, causing the guards to scatter in a panic. Chance took her chance to race for the mobile suit and climb in as he closed the cockpit hatch.  
  
"Let's get out of here!"  
  
**  
  
Quatre frowned to himself as he watched the scene transpire below. Sally had arrived about an hour ago with a fairly large group of teenagers from the recovery mission. Presently she was going from teen to teen, checking to make sure none were injured. As far as Quatre had been informed a ship transporting this group of orphans had been hijaked and the teenagers taken prisoner by another transport ship by the name of River's Edge. Sally had been called in and requested Duo's help, and his transport ship, to retrieve the teens.   
  
All the orphans were his age, Quatre noticed. Why? About a dozen teenagers who were completely confused as to what was going on had been rescued. Why teenagers? What exactly was going on?  
  
Sally walked up the stairs to lean against the railing next to him, leaving the Maganacs to take care of the teenagers.  
  
"And Duo?" Quatre asked quietly.  
  
"He stayed behind to help one we didn't get. Her name is Chance and apparently she became their leader of a sense, she created a diversion so we could escape."  
  
Quatre nodded and chewed on his lower lip in thought. "Sally, why them? Why abduct teenagers?"  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know, and apparently neither do they. But now that they are safe here the Preventers can hunt down the ship and find out. That is, of course, assuming Duo doesn't blow it up in the process of escaping."  
  
Quatre smiled at that. "I wouldn't worry about that. However, you should probably head out here and take care of the ship before they come looking for their 'cargo'. We can take care of them until this is over."  
  
Sally nodded and headed down the stairs. "Thank you, Quatre."  
  
Quatre smiled. "No need, we're old friends, you know that."  
  
Sally smiled and headed for the door, cell phone in hand and dialing. As she exited Quatre moved down the stairs toward a small cluster of girls. He needed to figure out what was going on, something about this situation felt strange. As he walked toward the group, the blond one rushed over to him.   
  
"What happened to Chance? Did she make it out?"  
  
Quatre shook his head slightly. "Sally's partner stayed behind to help her out, but we're not sure yet. He hasn't contacted us."  
  
"He'll get her out right?" the comment came from a fairly dark skinned girl who walked up behind the first.  
  
"He shouldn't have any problems. I know Duo, Chance'll be fine if she's with him."  
  
Quatre looked up as the door bell rang. "If you'll excuse me," he headed for the door. Opening it he found a familiar face with a small smile. "Trowa!"  
  
Trowa nodded his greeting. "I found these two in your front yard as well." Stepping aside he revealed a sightly frazzled but otherwise grinning Duo followed by a shorter red head. The blond behind Quatre gave a small squeal.  
  
"Chance!" she raced past them and wrapped her arms around the other girl, Chance laughed.  
  
"Calm down, Sky, is everyone here? Did everyone get out?"  
  
Sky nodded happily and grabbed her arm, yanking Chance toward the small crowd of teens. Trowa watched the group with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Had to help Sally rescue a group of orphans, I take it she requsted that they stay here?" Duo took the tie out of the end of his braid and proceeded to unbraid and then quickly rebraid it, fixing it's unraveled look.   
  
Quatre nodded his agreement.  
  
"Any idea what they were kidnapped for?"  
  
"That's what I can't figure out. The only things they have in common is they are orphans and they are just a little younger than us. Other than that I'm not sure."  
  
Duo tied of his braid and tossed it back over his shoulder. "Well then, let me give it a shot. After all, I used to be one." And with that he waded into the group, mingling as if he'd always been a part of the group.  
  
"You're worried," Trowa commented softly.  
  
Quatre offered a weak smile. "I'm probably completely wrong but something about this doesn't feel right. I can't help but feel there is more going on here then we know."  
  
"Then is appears I picked a good time to visit."  
  
Quatre could only nod.  
  
**  
  
Chance walked along the hallway with her hands shoved in her pockets. Walking over to a door she reached out and slid it open, peeking into the room. Nothing. She shut the door and turned to conitinue down the hall but gasped as she realized someone was standing right in front of her.  
  
"Duo! You scared me."  
  
Duo flashed an innocent grin. "Can't sleep?" he accused.   
  
Chance shook her head.   
  
"Mind telling me why you're snooping around my pal's home then? I don't think he'd approve."  
  
"Sky and the others are gone, they were there when I went to sleep but I just woke up and they weren't there." She sighed. "I know it's rude but we were kidnapped while I was sleeping, I'm not letting it happen again."  
  
Duo opened his mouth to respond when a loud siren filled the house. Duo whirled around and Chance jumped as the windows locked and they heard doors slam shut. Duo swore under his breath and raced for the stairs and Quatre's bedroom, Chance following close behind. They reached the bedroom to find Trowa just stepping out of the room.   
  
"What's going on?" Duo asked quickly.  
  
"He won't wake up. It's the house's security system."   
  
"Sky? Jare?! What are you doing?" Trowa and Duo turned to see Chance racing down the stairs after the group of three girls who'd spoken with Quatre earlier. They were ducking out of the office and heading full run for the front door. With the grace of a cat Trowa grabbed the railing and went sailing over the banister, landing in front of the girls, blocking their path. The dark skinned girl, Jare, didn't even hesitate. She jumped forward and aimed her fist at Trowa, missing only because he moved out of the way at the last second.   
  
The other girls took the chance to race past him and the door exploded open. Duo's eyes widened as he raced down the stairs to help Trowa out. "Trowa! It was blasted from the outside, watch it!"  
  
Trowa, Duo and Chance gave chase as the girls raced outside at top speed. As they entered the yard a large wind started up and they were forced to sheild their eyes from a sudden flash of light. Duo was the first to look back and the sight floored him.  
  
"No way! Wing Zero?!" He stepped forward. "Heero?"  
  
Duo moved to keep chasing the girls but the large gundam leveled its gun at him and he froze. Heero didn't aim his gun unless he meant to shoot. It was all Trowa and Heero could do to watch in amazement and confusion as the three girls climbed up into Wing Zero's hands and the gundam took off into the night.  
  
Even Trowa couldn't hide his surprise and confusion. What was going on?  
  
** End of Episode 1  
  
Next Ep: After Wing Zero disappears into the night Trowa, Duo and Quatre set out to solve the mystery of what the three girls stole. Meanwhile Relena Peacecraft receives a visit from Heero, but why does he show up now? After having disappeared for over a year? 


	3. The Perfect Solider Returns

After Colony 197: Reflections  
  
Episode 2: The Perfect Solider Returns  
  
"Wing Zero?! No way!"  
  
All Duo and Trowa could do was stare. It was Wing Zero, neither doubted that, but what was Heero doing there? And why was he helping those girls? But more importantly, Trowa wondered, what had they stolen?  
  
"W-was that what I thought it was?" Chance whispered.   
  
Duo frowned. "It was Wing Zero all right. K'so! I hate it when Heero pulls stuff like this and doesn't tell us, I thought he'd grown out of this habit when the war had passed."  
  
"In either case we need to find out what they stole, and what happened to Quatre."  
  
"Quatre? What do you mean? By the way, where is he?"  
  
Trowa cast a worried look toward the house. "I tried to wake him when the alarm went off but he didn't respond."  
  
"Oh man, and just when I was starting to get used to a normal life, all of this has to blow up in our faces. Tell me something, Trowa, why us?" Duo shook his head sadly.  
  
Trowa didn't answer.  
  
**  
  
Quatre's eyes slowly opened, barely. The room around him was hazy and he could hear voices but couldn't understand what they were saying. Something dark moved in front of his face and suddenly a sharp smell shot up his nose. Quatre sat up quickly and coughed, his eyes shooting open. The haziness disappeared in a flash as he coughed, trying to get the strong smell out of his system. About a minute later the coughing subsided and he wiped the dampness from his eyes. He blinked and glanced around the room.   
  
Trowa and Duo stood near his bed while Chance stood off near the door, glancing back into the hallway every so often as if she were watching guard. Trowa held a jar of very strong smelling salts.  
  
"What happened?" Quatre coughed out, still trying to shake off the leftovers of the hazy feeling.  
  
"You were drugged." Trowa held up a small piece of plastic which held a light silverish residue.   
  
"And while you were catching up on your beauty sleep a few of your guests hacked into your computer system. It took me a while, but it seems they were looking for information on us. Us and the gundams."  
  
Quatre rubbed his head and leaned back against the wall, lightly sipping the glass of water Trowa offered him. "Did they get the info they were looking for?"  
  
"Without a doubt." Trowa muttered.  
  
Quatre set the glass down. "What else? There's something else you aren't telling me. What else happened?"  
  
Neither Trowa nor Duo answered, Quatre directed his gaze toward Chance, but she didn't offer him any information. He looked back to Duo.   
  
"Duo..."  
  
"Wing Zero helpped them escape," Trowa said softly.  
  
"What?! But that doesn't make any sense. If they have Heero on their side why would they need to steal information on us? They could just get it from him right?"   
  
Trowa nodded and fixed his gaze on Chance, she met his gaze evenly, but they could see her waver slightly. "They're your friends."  
  
"What are you suggesting?" Chance frowned. "Oh, never mind, I see. They are my friends so I should know what's going on right?" She sighed. "I wish I knew, but I'm more confused then you guys are. Who you call my friends are just three girls I met at the orphanage, and we've talked a few times."  
  
Trowa mused over this. "What exactly happen before you were kidnapped?"  
  
Chance shrugged. "You heard about the problems on earth with war orphans right? Well, there are problems everywhere with war orphans. As far as I know they figured they'd send us all to one colony where we could all be together, least I think that's what the bigwigs were planning, they don't usually tell us everything. The ship I was on met up with theirs and we ended up on the same transport.   
  
"I usually stick to myself and close friends so I didn't talk to them much. All I really know is that the blond is named Sky, the black haired one is Reese and the darker one is Jare. I know their names and that they are closly knit together, but other than that I couldn't tell you much."  
  
"Hm, the other kids didn't seem to reconize those three either, they were the only ones from their colony on that ship weren't they? I smell a set up. Someone planned this, and they used the Preventers to get to us." Duo's grin was gone, this was serious!  
  
Quatre shook his head. "But how did they know Sally would call you and ask to use your ship? Planning can only go so far. That's too much of a conincidence."  
  
"Maybe, maybe not." Duo crossed the room and picked up Quatre's phone.  
  
"Who are you calling?"  
  
"Sally, I want to know if they found that ship yet. Cause if they did it has my name written on it. I'm going to teach them not to mess around with Duo Maxwell."  
  
Quatre turned his attension to Trowa who was standing up and heading for the door. "You going to be ok?" Trowa asked softly, Quatre nodded. "Then I'm going to check on the other kids, see what else I can find out." And he left.  
  
Chance cocked her head and looked at Quatre silently. "I thought I reconised you and your friends from somewhere. And that thing that landed in your front yard confirms it. You're the gundam pilots aren't you?"  
  
Quatre nodded. "Yeah, we were. But the gundams were destroyed when the war ended. Least ours were, but it appears Heero kept his." Quatre frowned at this thought. "I guess we were hoping that such weapons wouldn't be needed anymore."  
  
"It IS a nice thought. But apparently peace makes humans restless."  
  
"Yeah."   
  
Duo walked back over after hanging up the phone. "She says they found the ship, it docked a few hours ago at a research satillite to get fuel and repairs. Sally says they expect them to be there for a while and then head off toward their destination, if we hurry we can catch them before then."  
  
Quatre nodded. "Lets go then."  
  
Duo headed for the door, Chance grabbed his arm. "I'm coming with."  
  
"No, this is too dangerous." Quatre tied the belt on his robe as he spoke. "We're trained for this thing, you aren't."  
  
Before Chance could protest Duo pulled her out of the room and shut the door to give Quatre some privacy. She frowned, her purple eyes burned with anger and determination. "I'm coming with you," she repeated.  
  
"You heard what he said, and I agree. This is our business."  
  
"I know that. But it's my business too, those orphans out there are the children I grew up with. We're all left overs from the OZ and Marimeia wars(1). People may not completely remember what happened those years ago but we do, and I am not about to let my friends be used to start or fuel what could turn into yet another war! And if that means me stealing a ship and going after those three myself I'll do it. The wars have ended and I am personally going to make sure it stays that way, with or without the help of you and your friends." Chance crossed her arms to make her point.   
  
Duo couldn't help but smile, in fact he chuckled softly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh nothing, it's just that you remind me a lot of a younger me."  
  
"You?" Chance's eyes widened. "It never ocurred to me that-"  
  
"Yep, some of us gundam pilots are war orphans too, which may be why we fought so hard back then. Either way, if you're anything like me I know you're not making an idle threat to go out there on your own. so I guess we'll just have to take you along for the ride."  
  
Chance smiled. "Thank you for understanding."  
  
"No problem, just don't make us regret it ok? Messing up could start another war."  
  
"That, Duo, is the last thing I want."  
  
**  
  
"Ms. Dorian(2)."  
  
Relena Dorian looked up as her secretary poked her head in the room. "Yes, Rebecca?"  
  
"There's a young man here to see you."  
  
Relena set down her pen. "Show him in."  
  
The secretary nodded and stepped back, opening the door. Relena drew in a sharp breath as a familiar form walked into view. She couldn't believe it, after a year of no word and suddenly he was standing here in her office?  
  
"Heero?"  
  
Heero Yuy stepped into the room silently, glancing only briefly at Relena then turning back to watch the secretary with sharp eyes as she shut the door behind him. He turned back and met eyes with her, but said nothing.  
  
"Heero? Is it really you? Where have you been?" She stood up and walked over, embracing the silent boy tightly. "You left without a word after what happened with the Barton foundation. Why didn't you tell us where you went? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Heero shrugged and gently pulled out of her embrace. She smiled to her self and took the hint, taking a step back. He hadn't changed one bit. He was still the Heero she knew, dressed in his tight blue jeans and green tanktop, wearing a loose jean jacket over the outfit. Still the same deep blue eyes, the same musstled hair. Still the same perfect assassin who refused to show his true feelings for her. She didn't care, she was just happy to finally have him back.   
  
"So what brings you here? Where have you been staying? What have you been doing for the last year?" Relena contiuned her questions as she walked back over to her desk to pack up her things. Paper work could wait, she wanted to spend the rest of the day with him, learning about all that had happened and where he'd gone. The world would understand if she took one day off, lord knows she needed the vacation from the unrelentless flow of mundane paper work.  
  
"Relena."  
  
Relena paused for a second, surprised and happy to hear him say her name. She didn't turn to face him, her back to him, but just stood there silently, letting the sound of his soft voice echo in her head. But then she heard a strange click from his direction.  
  
In a single second her body froze and the papers dropped from her hands, spreading out across the desk and the floor. Relena spun around and gasped, her body trembling. Heero stood completely still in the middle of the room, his left arm raised and his left hand clutching a gun. A gun that was aimed at her.  
  
"H-Heero... why?" Why was he aiming a gun at her? Why? She didn't understand any of this. "Why? What's going on? Heero?!"  
  
His cold gaze didn't waver, not one bit. Strangely, though, the edge of his mouth lifted slightly into a smirk and then the shot rang out, filling the room with its deafening shock. The bullett flew through the air and caught Relena in the shoulder, throwing her back against the desk. She gave a small cry as her back slammed into the desk then she crumbled forward to the ground, completely silent.   
  
Heero hid the gun back under his jean jacket and moved quickly over to her body. Kneeling down he checked her pulse and gave a small nod. Seeming satisfied he stood back up and headed for the door. And he walked right out of the office, no one to stop him. He'd taken care of all the guards on the way in, and the secretary was asleep next to the door thanks to a well placed punch before he'd entered Relena's office. He exited the office without incident and disappeared with Wing Zero into the sky.  
  
**  
  
Trowa stepped into the cockpit of the shuttle and walked over to where Quatre sat piloting. Duo and Chance were in the back preparing the supplies. Trowa watched the display of stars for a second, his face completely blank, Quatre glanced up at him briefly.  
  
"You don't trust her, do you?"  
  
Trowa shook his head. "Duo was right, this is all too convenient."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. Still, despite the fact that we don't know who's side she is on I feel better about her being with us on this 'mission' then leaving her back on L4. I'd rather have her with us where we can watch her."  
  
"Even if she leads us into a trap?"  
  
"That's a chance we'll have to take. We don't have the luxury of being able to read her mind or discover if she has different motives. For the moment we'll have to trust what we know and go with that. I hate not knowing but it can't be helped right now. We'll have to do the best with what we know."  
  
Trowa only nodded his agreement as Duo and Chance entered the room. Neither showed any signs of having heard the previous conversation. Duo walked over and dropped into an empty chair next to Quatre.  
  
"How long 'til we get there?" He asked, leaning back and shutting his eyes.  
  
"About another hour," Quatre responded.  
  
"And Wufei?" Trowa asked.  
  
Quatre shook his head. "I sent several messages to the terraforming headquaters but no one has responded yet. It doesn't look like we'll be seeing him this time, we'll have to make due on our own."  
  
"Fine by me," said Duo without opening his eyes. "I'm still not so sure about him from before(3). I know he was on our side in the end but... the less we have in the group here the faster we can get in undetected."  
  
Quatre and Trowa nodded at that, still Quatre wasn't so sure. He glanced back at Chance who was leaning against the back wall silently. He wanted to trust her, it was perfectly possible she had nothing to do with this. Still, there were too many conincidences already. The only thing he knew for sure was that if she was leading them into a trap they would know soon enough. They just had to wait and watch out.  
  
End of Episode 2  
  
Episode 3: The three pilots and Chance arrive at the station and almost immediatly meet up with Heero. In the confusion they are forced to flee, leaving one of their ranks behind to fend for himself as the entire station hunts him down.  
  
Notes:  
  
(1) The OZ and Marimeia wars, yeah I know they most likly have more offical names but she is a teenager and teenagers who live through things tend to give them their own names.  
  
(2) In Endless Waltz Relena declared she was no longer a Peacecraft and had gone back to being a Dorian. In the movie she also stopped being a complete pacifist, so I am saying she stayed with the name Dorian in light of that fact.  
  
(3) For all who don't remember Wufei fought on Marimeia's side in Endless waltz and then in the end switched back to being a 'good guy'. However he didn't speak with the other pilots, I'd imagine they wouldn't jump straight to trusting him again after that. 


End file.
